A Girl Can Dream ~ Sequel to You Don't Know
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: Jubilee finds herself in another encounter with her professor


The Aftermath
    
    
    _ Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in the story.. Marvel does... and I don't own
    the song..it's by P.Y.T. from the Center Stage soundtrack._
    **A Girl Can Dream**
    sequel to You Don't Know
    Jubilee sat on her bed in the room which she shared with Rogue and Kitty. The dark bedroom was lit
    only by her night stand lamp. She glanced at the clock beside the lamp. 2:30am. She couldn't sleep.
    She hadn't been able to sleep very well since that night Mr. Summers had given her assignment back.
    She couldn't believe he didn't realize it was him that she was talking about. Jubilee glanced at her
    friends' beds and saw them sleeping soundly. They didn't have this kind of issue to deal with. They
    weren't in love with their professor. Rogue liked Logan, but he wasn't an authority figure, in the
    school sense, to them.
    _~ When I was a child, the story would say
    Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday.
    That what I hoped would happen with you,
    More than you could know.
    I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands
    I prayed for the day that I would get the chance.~_
    She sighed, hugging her pillow tight. 'How unfair,' she thought to herself. Well, as long as she was
    up, she figured she'd write in her diary. Well, type in her diary. She found it quicker to get all her
    thoughts and feelings out. Plus it was safe because she protected her entire laptop with a password.
    _Dear Diary,
    How unfair is this. I've met the man of my dreams. The one I want to be with. My prince charming!
    And he's my professor. Despite that factor, I thought the odds were still good. Until he told everyone
    about his engagement to Ms. Grey a few weeks ago. _
    Jubilee paused there, thinking of what else to write.
    _~ And just when I worked up the courage to try,
    Much to my surprise...
    You had somebody else.
    'Cause these feelings,
    I keep to myself. ~_
    She slammed her laptop closed when she heard footsteps out in the hall. They paused in front of her door
    and there was a light knock. She scrambled out from under the covers and opened the door quietly. "Mr...
    Mr. Summers!" she exclaimed quietly.
    "I just saw a light on, and heard typing. Just seeing if everything was alright... and why are you still up
    so late??" he asked with concern.
    She cursed herself for getting herself into these "chance" encounters all the time, which left her even more
    frustrated and wishful. "Nothing, just writing, I guess. I'll go to bed soon. I just couldn't sleep..."
    Scott smiled at her. "Okay, you know, we've gotta stop meeting like this late at night! Hope it's not homework
    that you're doing..." reminding her of the last time he had seen her doing the homework for his class late at
    night.
    "No no..." smiled Jubilee, feeling herself blush.
    "Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow in class then. Good night Jubilee."
    "Goodnight Mr. Summers." Jubilee closed the door except for a crack. She watched him descend the hallway and
    walk back into his room before closing the door all the way shut. She leaned against the door and sighed,
    smiling to herself. 'God he was gorgeous,' she thought.
    _~ I may never get to hold you, so tight
    I may never get to kiss you, goodnight
    I may never get to look deep in your eyes,
    Or so it seems. (Author's note: LoL! No kidding!)
    I always will be wishing you were mine
    And think about what could be, all the time
    All the happiness that I can find.
    Baby, a girl can dream ~_
    She got back into bed as Rogue stirred in her sleep. She turned to face Jubilee and sat up slightly. "Who was
    that?" she mumbled.
    "Just Mr. Summers. He wanted to see what I was doing still up," Jubilee explained.
    "Oh... okay... goodnight Jubes," Rogue said as she plopped back down into her pillow.
    "G'night Rogue."
    Jubilee opened her laptop again and anticipated a long sleepless night. She re-read her diary entry and
    continued writing.
    _He just came by checking up on me. I guess that shows he cares about my well-being? Or maybe I'm just
    over-analyzing. I tend to do that, so I'm told. He looked so good, even at close to 3 in the morning.
    I wish he had come here looking for me, for other reasons, but I know THAT will never happen! And he
    made a joke about meeting each other late at night constantly. I wish he wouldn't joke because that
    just makes me ache for him even more. I watched him walk back to his room. The room which he shares
    with Ms. Grey. That was my worst day. Finding out that they were engaged. I REALLY don't stand a remote
    chance whatsoever now. Not that I did before, but it was still easier to fantasize that way._
    She shut her computer off and put the laptop on the floor beside her bed. She covered herself with her comforter
    and stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick by. Eventually, she nodded off at 4:57am.
    _~ From the moment I wake up 'til I fall asleep,
    I imagine you're not with her, but with me.
    Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams,
    It's just a fantasy
    A girl can dream, it's true,
    And to call you my own,
    It's the sweetest dream I know. ~_
    


End file.
